Meant To Be Free
by Vixen's-Reid
Summary: Slocum's taken his chase to far this time. Sake


**Meant To Be Free**

Samantha Forster had been riding for three hours when she finally came up to the make shift wooden tables and chairs she had made for out on the range. The sixteen year old girl swung off of her gelding's back and rubbed his neck.

"Good boy, Ace," she smooched. The gelding nodded his head, enjoying the massage. Ground tying him, Sam walked over to the chairs and sat down in one. She watched as the sun slowly sunk towards the horizon. It was going to be a beautiful sunset but she was going to miss it if she didn't get home quick. Night could come early during winter.

Getting back up, she walked over to Ace, grabbed his reigns and swung onto his back. In a small moment they were heading towards home, trying to beat the sun. She was going to be late and Dad was not going to be happy when she trudged through the kitchen door. They were having the Ely's and Kenworthy's over for dinner and a bonfire and she'd have little time to change.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, a rope flew over her head to land and tighten around her upper arms and chest. She flew out of the saddle and landed in a small clump of sage brush. A searing pain went through her left leg as she watched a man dismount. She couldn't see him properly from her position but when expensive black leather boots came into sight she growled in frustration. _Slocum._

"Sorry little lady, but you're not going to get to him this time." He walked away leaving Sam bound and confused. She looked up to find the Phantom standing in the distance, his head held proudly.

_Run Zanzibar!_

***

As soon as night fell, her father began to worry. He kept hoping he'd see her and Ace clatter over the bridge and come to a halt in the front yard. It was dark when the two family groups arrived for the bonfire and past ten when Ace came walking over the bridge, trailing his reigns. The crowd fell silent as Wyatt walked over to Ace and looked him over. He was fine, but where was his daughter.

***

Sam watched the sun go down, hoping, praying that Ace would send up the alarm but as the night drew closer she lost all hope and finally passed out from the amount of pain in her leg.

***

Wyatt walked over to Jake. "How well can you track in the dark?" Jake walked into the barn and came out with Witch and a flashlight.

"Very good," he said. In one fluid movement he swung up onto his mare and grabbed Ace's reigns from Wyatt's outstretched hand. He looked at the ground and walked Witch over the bridge. The party watched him turn left and let Ace lead the way.

***

Sam opened her eyes to find the moon shining brightly above her. She shivered, sat up and looked around. She couldn't see much yet she thought she saw a faint glimmer somewhere in the distance. There was a thud of hooves and a silver head came into view.

"Zanzibar," she whispered. The ghost horse looked at her with unblinking eyes. He lied down next to her and rubbed his head against her injured leg. She winced in pain and looked down to find a branch had gone straight through it. The sight of the amount of blood made her sick and light headed.

"Sam?" she heard a young man's voice say faintly.

She knew what he was saying. He was telling her to keep up with the herd. To get up. But she couldn't, her leg refused to move. Her eyes half closed, she felt something warm hold her head up.

"Sam!"

She thought she was dreaming when two more horses lied down around her in a circle. All of a sudden she heard something tear and the snap of a branch. Something rolled her over and she could feel that something wrapping a piece of cloth around the wound in her leg. Her hearing finally came back.

"What were you thinking Brat?" Jake whispered. He kissed her softly and held her close. He smelt of horse and after shave and his jacket was warm. He eyed the great stallion that was silent beside her. He hadn't moved in fear so far. The stallion nudged Jake and sniffed Ace. He recognised the scent of an old friend. A mustang that once was a part of his heard.

"Jake, it was Slocum. He roped me like a fucking cow!" she said. He shushed her and looked at the horses around them. They had stirred when they heard her voice and the Phantom and Ace had swung their heads around to look at her. In the distance a cougar yowled. He kissed her again, more softly this time.

"You must be cold," Jake mumbled, he took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. He was wearing a sweater and shirt underneath. Getting out a piece of paper he asked her to hold the flashlight as he wrote. Finishing it, he tied it to Ace's bridle and sent him home.

***

For the second time that night, Ace clattered over the bridge, this time with something attached to his bridle. The silent guests who were sitting around the fire in anticipation watched as Wyatt opened the letter.

"She's alright. A branch has gone through her leg but so far shock has had no effect. Slocum roped her off of Ace and she landed in the sage. We're up by Wild Horse Valley. I trust you to find us there because I'm not going to move. Cougars were heard in the distance. Have to talk to you about the Phantom, he's here watching over her as though she were his lead mare."

***

Sam's eyes fluttered open when the sun peaked over the horizon. She was upright and sitting side saddle on top of a fairly large horse. She could feel a warm body behind her and looked at the horse's head in front of her. Witch's mane floated on the wind as she walked carefully over the playa. In front of her was her father on his horse, Blue Wings. She watched the Spanish mustang's grey tail swish back and forth. Beside her she could make out a silver horse. She turned her head to find the Phantom walking alongside Witch. His gait was smooth as he moved closer to the mare.

"Morning Brat," Jake's voice came from above her head. She smiled and closed her eyes as he kissed the top of her head. "Didn't you get yourself into trouble last night." She didn't know why, but she smiled and leaned into Jake's warm chest. Jake's face went bright red and it had nothing to do with the morning heat. Luke Ely smiled as he looked at the two and moved up towards Wyatt. Jake had closed his eyes and let Witch follow. Jerking his head back, Luke said,

"We'll have to watch those two." Wyatt looked back and smiled. Jake opened one eye and said lazily,

"You know, I'm not deaf." Jake wasn't exactly happy about what his father had just suggested but smiled when Sam snuggled closer. She was going back to sleep.

***

Sam woke to the sound of humming. Her gram was cooking in the kitchen and she could smell the oatmeal cookies from her spot on the couch. She looked down to find Jake on the floor beside the couch with his head resting beside her knees. Her left thigh had a reddish-pink bandage wrapped firmly around it. She was guessing it needed to be changed. Jake woke when she moved her legs so she could sit up. He sat on the edge of the couch beside her hip and asked,

"How are you feeling?"

"It could be better," she joked. His eyes though, didn't tell her he was in the mood for a joke. There was a hint of worry in his eyes as he cupped her cheek in his hand. Her cheeks went the same shade of colour as the bandage on her leg when he looked at her with careful mustang brown eyes. She avoided his gaze and decided on a different part of the conversation.

"How long will I not be able to ride, do you know?" she asked

"Doctor said about a week or two. The cops also found Slocum with his foot caught between a boulder and a tree near Lost Canyon. They also found him with a rifle so he's being charged with that too," Jake answered her unvoiced question. _With that too?_ That sounded as though he was being charged for something else. When she was about to ask him about it he said, "The police consider what he did to you was nothing short of kidnapping and attempted murder." He smiled.

Sam looked down at her hands in her lap. She twiddled her thumbs. "Jake ... Thanks."

He shrugged off what she said and hugged her tightly. "Don't ever scare me like that again, got it Brat?" She nodded and leaned into his hug. She was about to drift back off to sleep when he pulled away. The door opened letting in a gush of hot air.

"Jake, she has to see him. Could you support her while I help mum?" Wyatt asked. Jake nodded.

"See who?" she asked curiously. He picked her up and took her out side. When she sat down on the porch she saw what Dad meant. The Phantom stood knee deep in the river. She watched him as he looked around the yard. A neigh made Sam look over at Ace whose bridle and saddle were sitting on the fence. The gelding was welcoming the stallion to his feed. Sam smiled and looked back over at the Phantom. He bobbed his head up and down and took a few steps closer to the bank. He stopped and surveyed the yard then swivelled his head to look out at the open range. He turned back and took a few more steps. One foot was on the ranch's side of the river. Sam watched in amazement. He suddenly bolted out of the river and came to a stop outside Ace's fence. The Phantom nuzzled the horse and inspected the bridle. Sam held her breath. _No, he's supposed to be a free horse!_ She thought. She stood up and limped over to the silver stallion. He turned to her and placed his chin on her shoulder.

"No," she whispered, "you're supposed to be free." The horse shook his head and looked at Ace. The bay gelding nickered happily and crunched down on the grass in his pen. The stallion turned back to Sam then walked back towards the river. He turned to look at her as if to ask _are you sure?_ "Go!" The stallion reared and took off through the water and across the playa, his form disappearing in the distance. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. She looked up to find Jake standing there beside her. He bent down to kiss her forehead and watched the stallion disappear.

"You're always going to have a bond and a herd of your own," Jake said. When Sam still hadn't replied to that he looked down at her. Shock was visible on her face. He bit his lower lip and was about to walk away when he felt a small hand grab his.

"Thanks Jake, for everything." He smiled and held her close.

"Jake! Get that girl back on this porch!" her father yelled. Sam was about to start limping towards the porch when Jake picked her up gently. He put her in one of the chairs and placed a longing kiss on her lips. He pulled up a chair and sat beside her, watching the chickens scratch their way around the yard.

***

**WELL? DID YOU LIKE IT? PLEASE REVIEW! OH AND I DON'T OWN PHANTOM STALLION.**


End file.
